


i never asked for this life

by vexingDevient



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, NSFW, Other, Pimp, Prositution, Sex Worker, cross dressing, pimps, teen prostituion, ungerage sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexingDevient/pseuds/vexingDevient
Summary: i was watching a documentary about hookers and thought of karkat





	1. Chapter 1

i was sixteen when my dad threw me out. he didnt like his son wearing stockings or liking other men. I didnt know what to do, i wandered around with just a backpack and my shit in storage. I had the key to it but i could pay them, so they didnt let me get anything from it. I was just sixteen.  
Eventually I wandered far enough from the city that never loved me into a rougher one, known for its shady side. Hookers, Drugrings, hell even the chief of police liked his 'pretty ladies'  
I was just sixteen when Makara found me.  
Gabriel Makara, or as i would come to know him, Daddy Makara. I was young and didnt know anything about the city, i didnt know who i was getting mixed up with.   
"Hey Kid," he had said "your lookin mighty fine, got a tag on that ass?" he never talked the way the other pimps did.  
I was sixteen when I stopped being Karkat Vanats, the preachers son and the younger brother of the straight A harvard student Kankri Vantas, and I started being Cherry Bomb.  
Gabe was a cruel man. He had two sons. The girls wherent allowed near him, but I was. He thought his sons only liked girls. his older son, Kurloz, had a secret thing going on with Frisky. Her real name was Meulin, one of Gabes other girls. She worked to take care of her sister, who was my age. Kurloz and Frisky where about twenty. then there was Gamzee. He paid me double, so that I could keep more money. Gamzee was kind.  
Gabe always said I was so pretty I could be a trap. And, young nieve me, didnt know what a trap was. I didnt know until two more girls, named Rim and Mara, forced me in heels and female langerie did i understand. And so at seventeen I was a cross dressing hooker.  
I sat on the stoop in front of my apartment buildings reminiscing about how I got here, lighting up a cigarette and pulling my jacket tight. Most of the girls where used to the cold by now. Im the only male on the strip, and the most experienced of all of us. I waited for Gabes car to show up to take me to tonights standpoint, and i shoved my cigeratte pack into my pocket.   
I had fishnets and high heels, as well as a short skirt and lipstick on, and my only protection from the cold was a leather jacket Gamzee gave me. Gamzee... he was so kind to a useless bitch like me. On nights he called me, yes called me, to come visit him, he'd always pay for a full lay but only ask for a blowjob or handjob. He seemed to take more enjoyment out of kissing me. but he holds me so soft and warm...  
my mind was jolted from its happy thoughts by gabes car pulling up, and I ran to the backseats. Gabe, and Mara where in the car, and Gabe was in a good mood, thank god.   
"Evenin Daddy, evenin Mara"  
"Goddamn Cherry you look fine tonight, im expectin alotta money alright? I better get at least $500 from you or else your off the corner"  
"yes daddy"  
how did my life end up here


	2. old friends meet new ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sollux basically visits karkat. next chapter sol will meet coworkers

It was the one night Gabe have me off. "you've been doin good, cherrybomb" he said "take a night off."  
and the one goddamn night I have off and sollux called.   
When my phone buzzed I had just taken a hit from a joint. I answered and tried to sound normal. "Captor?"  
I wasnt ready for the instant yelling.   
"KARKAT VANTAS WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED PEOPLE HAVE TRIED CALLING YOU FOR A YEAR WE THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD IN A DITCH--"  
"HEY! sollux, calm down. Whats up? I didnt have a phone until now. How've you been?"  
"HOW HAVE I BEEN? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??"  
"im a city over, ive been here for the year."  
i could hear sollux take deep breaths. "Alright. Alright fine. Where are you exactly? Im going to find you."  
i gave him my address, and i heard him get in his car.   
"dont you have school tomorrow though?"  
"karkat its spring break"  
"it is?"  
"do you not go to school?"  
"not anymore"  
he sighs. we decided to meet at the gas station a few blocks down, and i walked to go meet him.   
the clack of my heels against the pavement was a familiar sound and offered little comfort, so i lit up a joint as i walked. I was in sollux's sights when a car pulled next to me. it was Gabe, great. Sollux walked over just as he rolled down his window.  
"CherryBomb you better not be workin out here and not givin me money!"  
"im just meeting up with someone Daddy, hes right there"  
Gabe looked angry now. "IF YOU FUCK HIM YOU BETTER MAKE HIM PAY AND YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR PLACE!!"  
Sollux called out "Hey karkat! whos that?"  
"my.. boss?"  
Gabe decided to get out of the car. I took another hit.   
"Gabriel Makara" he offered his hand. Sollux shook it "Sollux Captor. What did you mean by 'he better keep his place'?"  
Gabe chuckles "oh it doesnt matter, Cherry Bomb here is one of the most obedient hoes i have."  
"hoes?" he raised an eyebrow  
Gabe chuckled agian and slapped my ass "yeah, hoes! hes a great hoe, makes alot too."  
I cleared my throat "Da- Gabe, Permission to go home?"  
"Fine, CherryBomb. Be safe."  
I grabbed Sollux's wrist, and all but ran away. Sollux looked concerned "hoes? cherrybomb?"  
"look ill answer when we get home"  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
we where sitting on my couch, and i was smoking agian.  
"so now youre a prostitute, that was your pimp, and you cross dress for that reason."  
i sighed. "yes, you got that right."  
"and.... how did you get here?"  
"Mi papá me expulsó por ser gay. my dad kicked me out when i came out."  
"why the fuck where you speaking spanish. where did you learn spanish."  
i shrugged "i dont know im high as fuck"


	3. a visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to my amazing boyfriend/girlfriend/datemate neko for editing this for me!!!  
> i love you!!!!

I was pretty used to scumbags coming though looking for a cheap fuck, but I never expected him to pull through. I walked over to car, bending down to the rolled down window. The man inside looked from down up, before gasping. I've gotten in a habit of not looking at my clients faces, and I let out in the most sultry voice I could "what do you want sugar?" And I heard a voice I haven't heard in a solid year said "Karkat Vantas what are doing with these skanks!" He scolded, I took a look at the face, and said bitterly "making a living dad" And of course he was my first client, so Gabe was still here.

"this is not a living for any respectable man" I took a drag from my cigarette, and Gabe got up. "ya know i'd love to chat but I'm working right now" I said causing the older man to scoff "what, being a trashy gutterslut? You don’t even have a boss." Gabe got closer and closer. "well had you not thrown me out I would be fine. Hows your little golden child by the way?" Gabe walked over to me "hey, Cherry Bomb, you gonna chat all night or get some work done?" I glared at the man in the car before saying in my most effeminate voice "sorry daddy, just discussing prices with someone from my home city" "ok well either get in the car or find another client. You got a lot of calls tonight" "yes daddy." I turned to the car "well?"

 

The man I once called dad opened the door and I got in, driving away "you know you still have to pay me right, or else i'm getting the pimp stick" I said with slight disdain in my voice. "a pimp stick?" "four or five wire coathangers all twisted together and caned on your back" He was silent for a moment. "Cherry Bomb huh? That your new name nowadays?" I chuckled softly and put my cigarette out on his seat, leaving a burn hole. "yeah, Gabes little nickname for me. Better than that godforsaken name you saddled me with. Oh, and tell me, o holiest father, why are you looking for some creatures of the night?" He cleared his throat "to save their souls from damnation" "yet you couldn’t keep your own son from having to survive off sex from strange men" "you aren't my son" "id say that burns but I think lubeless fucking burns more" I lied. That stung like a fucking bee to the heart. But I waited so long to meet him again, I can't let him see he's hurt me.


End file.
